La Maldición
by Fabiola Brambila
Summary: Por culpa de una impertinencia, un dios maldice a Kiki. Sus amigos deciden ayudarle para salvarle la vida, pero la empresa no será fácil.
1. Honor

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada.

* * *

><p><strong>LA MALDICIÓN<strong>

_Por Fabiola Brambila._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: <strong>

_Honor._

* * *

><p>Todo comenzó una calurosa tarde de verano en el Santuario. Al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Aries, se había congregado un grupo de aprendices de caballero que estaban alegando con Ichi, Nachi y Jabu porque estos no les permitían subir a ver a Atenea. Según eso, el líder (un mocoso arrogante como de doce años) había sido aprendiz del Caballero de Plata Sirius del Can Mayor (finado gracias a Seiya) y exigía que la diosa lo recibiera para que le otorgase una armadura.<p>

—¿Qué les hace pensar que son tan importantes para que Atenea los vea siquiera? —Quiso saber Ichi, mirándolos con arrogancia desde su elevada estatura.

—Este de aquí es Demóstenes, el discípulo del gran Caballero de Plata Sirius del Can Mayor —respondió uno de los aprendices, señalando al aludido con un ademán de su mano—. Es el aprendiz más destacado de todo el Santuario y ha venido a reclamar la armadura de su fallecido maestro, que le pertenece por derecho.

—Atenea no ve a nadie si nosotros no damos el visto bueno; así que esfúmense, niñatos —repuso Nachi, limándose las uñas, al parecer nada impresionado por tan interesante curriculum.

—¿Ah? ¡Pero...!

Los aprendices gruñeron, dispuestos a lanzarse a los golpes contra los Caballeros de Bronce en cualquier instante, pero entonces habló Jabu.

—Calma, calma. A ver... —Fue hacía Demóstenes y lo observó detenidamente.— He oído hablar de ti, muchacho; según algunos eres de los pocos aprendices que pueden controlar su cosmos. Eres un joven realmente prometedor, pero... —le dedicó una mirada de suficiencia —aún te faltan dos años para concluir tu entrenamiento, ¿no es así? Por lo tanto no puedes reclamar una armadura. Antes deberías conseguir otro maestro que sustituya al que tuviste.

Los chiquillos protestaron indignados, Jabu les dio la espalda haciéndose el interesante.

—Estas de suerte —dijo—. En este momento yo estoy libre y puedo tomar discípulos.

Demóstenes sonrió con desprecio.

—¿Crees que después de que un Caballero de Plata me entrenara aceptaría como maestro a un Caballerucho de Bronce?

Jabu se giró, rabioso.

—¿Qué Dijiste?

Nachi e Ichi encararon al insolente aprendiz, irguiéndose amenazantes.

—¡Muchacho fanfarrón —soltó Nachi —mantén tu boca cerrada!— Se tronó los nudillos frente a él, más que dispuesto a usarlos en su contra si le daba otro motivo más.

—Vamos a enseñarte a respetar a tus superiores, gamberro —completó Ichi, riendo maliciosamente y desplegando sus garras envenenadas, que brillaron siniestramente al sol, urgidas de ser usadas.

Estaba a punto de haber trancazos, cuando Kiki apareció en medio de los dos grupos.

—¡SILENCIO! —Gritó el chiquillo.— El maestro Mu está meditando y ustedes no lo dejan concentrarse.

Los Caballeros de Bronce se miraron unos a otros y bajaron su guardia a regañadientes.

—¡Psj! —Jabu lanzó un escupitajo, llevándose las manos a la cintura y mirándolos con desprecio.— Tienen suerte, si no fuera por Mu...

—Sí, claro. Pretextos de cobardes —apuntó Demóstenes.

—¿QUÉ?

Los caballeros miraron al chico con ganas de comérselo vivo.

—¿Tienen miedo de que Mu los castigue? —Siguió diciendo el chiquillo con sorna —¿O en realidad es miedo a este gusano? —Empujó a Kiki hacia un lado y empezó a subir las escaleras.

—¡Oye! —Kiki se le apareció justo enfrente, sobresaltándolo —¿Eres sordo o qué? ¡Mu no los quiere cerca, lárguense!

—Tú no me das órdenes, pinche enano.

De improviso, Demóstenes le tiró un violento puñetazo a la nariz que le sacó la sangre. Kiki cayó al suelo mirando a su agresor con rabia. Se levantó encabronado y con su telequinesis lo mandó rodar escaleras abajo.

—¡UUUUHH! ¡Bien hecho! —Gritaron los Caballeros de Bronce agitando los puños con entusiasmo —¡Ándele, cabrón, para que aprenda!

Entretanto, los aprendices que acompañaban al pedante muchacho se apresuraron a levantarlo. Humillado, Demóstenes no aceptó ayuda y se los sacudió de encima, furioso.

—¡A un lado! —Le gritaba a sus compañeros. Observó a Kiki con los ojos brillantes y la cara llena de polvo y raspones—. ¡TÚ! ¡TE RETO!

Kiki levantó la barbilla, desafiante.

—Cuando quieras y en dónde quieras, pendejo, no te tengo miedo.

—Al atardecer, en el Coliseo.

—Ahí estaré ¡Jump!

Demóstenes se marchó con paso apresurado, con los demás aprendices corriendo tras él, mientras a sus espaldas Kiki se estiraba la boca con los dedos y le sacaba la lengua.

.o.O.o.

Al atardecer, los tres Caballeros enterados del pleito iban rumbo al Coliseo para presenciarlo y en el camino se toparon con Shiryu, que se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus amigos, que en ese momento montaban guardia en los límites del Santuario. A él le tocaba relevar a Seiya.

—¿A dónde van? ¿Que no les tocaba guardia a ustedes también?

—Es que habrá una pelea en el Coliseo y... —empezó a decir Ichi.

—¡Cállate, idiota! —Lo interrumpió Jabu.

—¿Una pelea? —Shiryu frunció el ceño, receloso —¡Las peleas entre Caballeros están prohibidas por órdenes de Atenea!

Ichi rió.

—No, hombre: es entre aprendices ¡Pelearan por su honor!

Jabu y Nachi le lanzaron una mirada asesina a su boquiflojo compañero, pero este ni se dio por enterado.

—¿Aprendices? ¡Peor aún! ¿Y por qué no lo impidieron?

Shiryu salió disparado hacía el Coliseo. Cuando llegó, vio a Kiki y a Demóstenes repartiéndose de cocolazos mientras los demás aprendices echaban bulla.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —Bramó encolerizado, allanando la arena —¡Basta!

—¡Es uno de los favoritos de Atenea! —Advirtió alguien del público, reconociendo la larga y lustrosa melena oscura que distinguía al Caballero del Dragón.

Todo el público salió huyendo, pero los combatientes siguieron dándose de golpes e ignoraron a Shiryu.

—¡Dije que basta! —Los separó con brusquedad —¿Se puede saber a qué se debe el pleito?

Kiki le echó un distraído vistazo mientras respiraba agitado. Tenía demasiada adrenalina encima como para prestarle atención por mucho tiempo a alguien que no fuera su enemigo.

—Es que...

En pocas palabras le explicó lo sucedido. Shiryu estaba enojadísimo.

—¿Por eso peleaban? ¡Qué estupidez!

—¡Pero tú te la rifas por tu honor todo el tiempo! ¡Es plenamente justificable!

—Eso es muy diferente —le respondió Shiryu con seriedad, reprendiéndolo con la mirada—. Tú —dijo, mirando al otro contendiente—. Demóstenes, ¿verdad? Si tanto te urge una armadura, deberías pensar en completar tu entrenamiento. Con ese nivel que ostentas no serías capaz de derrotar a Kiki, y eso que tiene entrenando menos que tú.

—¡Ja! —Soltó Kiki, burlesco.

Demóstenes escupió sangre indignado. Miró a Shiryu con odio y se fue de ahí. Kiki brincoteaba mofándose de él.

—¿Que te pareció esa, mequetrefe? ¿No que muy muy?

—Kiki, cállate. Fue tu telequinesis la que lo superaba, tus golpes eran pésimos.

Shiryu se marchó dejando a Kiki confundido y enojado, preguntándose de qué lado estaba su "amigo".

.o.O.o.

Al día siguiente, Kiki sacaba agua de un pozo. Llenó con el agua de la cubeta un cántaro y caminó rumbo a la casa de Aries. Pero a medio camino fue interceptado por la bola de aprendices busca pleitos. Demóstenes salió de entre los árboles.

—Te reto, enano.

—¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —Kiki rodó los ojos —¿Qué no te quedó claro lo que te dijo Shiryu? Es obvio que yo ganaré.

Demóstenes escupió el suelo con desdén al escuchar el nombre de quién lo había ofendido el día anterior.

—Te crees mucho porque tu maestro es un Caballero Dorado. Pero tu técnica vale puro carajo—. Su voz adquirió un tono malicioso para decir: —Oye, ¿De verdad Mu te tiene bajo entrenamiento? A mí se me hace que en realidad, tu maestro es un holgazán que se la vive de padrote en su casa nomás rascándose los huevos.

Kiki dejó caer el cántaro que traía y este se hizo añicos contra el suelo. Entre los demás aprendices, algunos rieron muy a fuerzas y otros tosieron para disimular. Insultar a un Caballero Dorado, aunque sólo fuera para provocar a Kiki, era algo muy grave. Demóstenes se estaba pasando de la raya.

—¡¿Qué dices? —Bramó Kiki echando lumbre hasta por los ojos, una vez que pudo reaccionar ante semejante insulto —¡Retráctate inmediatamente, puerco asqueroso!

—No lo haré —replicó Demóstenes, mirándolo con odio.

—¡Pelea entonces! —Kiki parecía una fiera enfurecida.

—No lo haré.

Hubo más murmullos entre los muchachos. ¿A que habían ido entonces si no era a provocar una pelea? Miraron expectantes al par.

—¡Cobarde! ¡Cobarde! —Escupió Kiki señalándolo con repulsión —¡Tienes miedo de que te rompa la cara!

—¿Tú a mí? ¡Ja! ¿De veras creíste lo que dijo ese caballerucho de quinta? Si yo quisiera, podría hacerte pedazos ahora mismo.

—¡Grrr! ¡Pues éntrale, éntrale! Muy sabroso, ¿no?

—¿Para que tu Caballero venga a rescatarte de nuevo, Rapunsel? —Apuntó con tono displicente—. Esta vez no voy a permitir que ese Shiryu se entrometa ¡Nooo...! Te traigo un reto que no implica escándalo, pero sí cojones para llevarlo a cabo ¿Qué, aceptas o se te frunce el asterisco?

—Sí, lo que sea. Ya te demostraré quién soy yo.

—Ven, entonces —Desmóstenos se dio la vuelta y todos lo siguieron.

Los aprendices llegaron hasta los límites del Santuario, intrigados. La zona no estaba vigilada, porque era propensa a derrumbes y se suponía que nadie estaba tan loco para deambular por ahí. Había varios templos en ruinas sobre unas colinas. Demóstenes apuntó uno con su dedo índice.

—Dicen que en ese templo se encuentra una de las ochenta y ocho armaduras que desde tiempos inmemorables está esperando a quien será su portador. Sin embargo, todos los que han intentado recuperarla han muerto.

—¿Y eso a mí qué? No vine a admirar el paisaje ni a oír tus estúpidos cuentos; di el reto, con una chingada.

Demóstenes lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿No lo entiendes, retrasado? ¡Ese es el reto! Tú y yo iremos por la armadura, pero sólo aquel al que la armadura considere digno regresará vivo con ella y obtendrá todos los honores que portarla conlleva.

Todos los aprendices soltaron un "¡Ah!" de entendimiento, que mezclaba admiración y temor ante semejante revelación. Miraron a ambos con reverencia por igual, aunque en el fondo todos querían que Demóstenes ganara.

—Suena interesante, hagámoslo—. Kiki sonrió muy seguro de ganar aquel desafío. Se volvió a mirar a los otros aprendices—. Ustedes vayan consiguiendo un ataúd para su amigo.

Se pusieron en posición de salida y alguien gritó: "En sus marcas, ¿Listos? ¡Fuera!" Ambos salieron corriendo, Demóstenes se agarró como pudo a los peñascos que sobresalían de la montaña y comenzó a escalar. Pero Kiki no tardó en rebasar a su rival: mirándolo con desdén sobre su hombro se tele transportó de piedra en piedra hasta llegar al templo y entró...

O lo intentó, una barrera invisible le impedía el paso. Kiki forcejeó para atravesarla y por fin pudo meter la cabeza hasta el cuello, pero la barrera seguía ahí, impidiendo que metiera el cuerpo entero. Kiki sentía que se había cerrado en torno a su pescuezo y lo asfixiaba. Morado a falta de oxigeno, el lemuriano pataleó y arañó el aire hasta que finalmente la barrera cedió para él y fue a parar al suelo de cabeza.

—¿Q-qué demonios fue todo eso? —Inquirió jadeante el chico, mirando la entrada con temor; pero todos los malos presentimientos que empezaban a asaetearle su sexto sentido, fueron inmediatamente empañados cuando su vista se topó con que al borde del risco, la silueta de Demóstenes aparecía.— Me gustaría ver cómo ese mequetrefe le hace para entrar, pero será mejor que me adelante.

Demóstenes vio cómo su rival le hacía muecas burlonas, le daba la espalda y se palmeaba el trasero, para luego se adentrarse corriendo en el recinto. En lugar de correr tras él, Demóstenes se quedó donde estaba, sonriendo con maligna suficiencia.

—Pues tal vez que seas más fuerte que yo, pero de cerebro no tienes ni un gramo y para ser Caballero necesitas uno, imbécil.

Miró el dintel de la entrada, donde había un letrero con enormes letras rojas que decía: "PELIGRO. ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO EL PASO" en el que Kiki no había reparado siquiera en sus prisas por adelantársele. Demóstenes rió con ganas y volvió por donde había venido.

.o.O.o.

Horas más tarde, dentro del templo...

Kiki caminaba. El lugar se ponía cada vez más oscuro y eso le había provocado una que otra caída por ahí. Kiki se agarraba a las paredes y entrecerraba los ojos como si así su vista pudiese penetrar mejor aquellas espesas tinieblas. A momentos el valor lo abandonaba y era presa del miedo, pero se envalentonaba al acordarse de Demóstenes y se divertía preguntándose por qué no lo había alcanzado ya. _Lo más seguro es que se haya perdido, el imbécil. ¿Estará por ahí sentado, abrazándose las rodillas y llamando a su mami? _Pensaba él, riendo a carcajada limpia. Su risa reverberaba en las paredes, dando la impresión de que había una docena de Kikis haciéndole compañía y eso lo aliviaba.

De pronto, vio una luz y Kiki corrió hacia ahí pensando que había dado con una salida, pero cuál: se encontró que el origen era un lago y que la misteriosa luz emanaba de él inundando la estancia; que en realidad no era un compendio de columnas y suelos de mármol como al entrar en el templo, sino una rugosa y tosca caverna llena hasta el tope de estalagmitas y estalactitas.

Kiki se acercó al lago y caminó por la orilla, rascándose la cabeza.

—¡Qué fuera de lugar está esto...! —Cruzó los brazos y, despreocupado, miró hacia atrás—. Bueno, en vista de que aquel no llega yo me tomaré un descansito.

Se sentó junto al lago y al ver su reflejo en el agua descubrió que tenía sed. Hizo un cuenco con las manos y tomó agua, al instante todo el lugar tembló haciendo que la arenilla cayera desde el techo; Kiki se quedó quieto unos segundos hasta que todo pasó.

—¿Qué demonios...? —Pero como el temblor no fue de gran magnitud, no le dio importancia.

Miró hacia el agua de nuevo. La superficie le devolvió su reflejo: tenía la cara sucia y llena de polvo. Sería una desgracia que en su primera vez portando una armadura todo el mundo lo contemplara mugroso . Eso no sería honoríficp, ¿verdad? Debía relucir para tan solemne ocasión, así que tomó más agua y se lavó la cara. De inmediato se reanudó el temblor acompañado esta vez de un ruido parecido a un quejido lleno de furia; pero Kiki, al estar tan metido en su tema, ni cuenta se dio. Se puso a hacer gárgaras, a remojarse el cabello, los pies y, por último, decidiendo que el agua estaba riquísima, se sacó la ropa y se metió de cuerpo entero para darse un baño. Para entonces el extraño quejido era un alarido de indignación; las aguas mansas se trocaron en un geiser que llegaba hasta el techo y se convertieron en una figura que recordaba la silueta de un hombre. Kiki se había quedado paralizado y boquiabierto.

—_¿QUIÉN SE ATREVE A CONTAMINAR CON SU CUERPO INFECTO LAS AGUAS SAGRADAS DE MI LAGO? _—Preguntó la figura con voz cavernosa.

—Ehh... —Kiki no logró articular palabra. Se había puesto pálido.

—**¡TÚ! **—El ente acuático se acercó a él como una ola y su impulso casi le derriba—. _ESTE LAGO ME FUE CONSAGRADO ANTES DE QUE LOS HUMANOS POBLARAN EL PLANETA Y NADIE PUEDE SERVIRSE DE ESTA AGUA A MENOS QUE YO LO AUTORICE _—informó el ser con tono ceremonioso, que enseguida se volvió conciliador (aunque no menos arrogante): —_PERO EN MI INFINITA MISERICORDIA PERDONARÉ TU AFRENTA, SI ME OFRECES DISCULPAS Y UNA OFRENDA EQUIVALENTE A LA OFENSA QUE ME HICISTE EN ESTE INSTANTE._

Kiki temblaba entero, con sus inmensos ojos violetas clavados en ese ser acuoso y terrorífico. No podía hablar, ni moverse, ni mucho menos ir a buscar una ofrenda para disculparse. Lo único que pudo hacer fue mearse encima por culpa del miedo.

—**¡AAAAARGH!** —Rugió la criatura vibrando de asco —**¡HUMANO ASQUEROSO! ¿CÓMO OSAS PROFANAR MIS AGUAS CON TU INMUNDICIA? ¡RECIBE TU CASTIGO, INSENSATO!**

La figura se volvió tsunami y cayó sobre Kiki sepultándolo dentro del lago. El cuerpo del niño giró con violencia envuelto en las corrientes. Lo peor del caso es que sintió que el agua se filtraba por cada poro de su cuerpo, asfixiándolo; también sintió que la corriente le oprimía los miembros contra el cuerpo, de modo que no pudo nadar. Finalmente todo se volvió negro...

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará<strong>**...**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola. Yo aquí, intentando descansar de escribir tanto lemon. Este fic se podría decir que será bastante improvisado, porque no lo tengo tan minuciosamente planeado como los otros que estoy subiendo. Por cierto, este no tiene nada que ver con ellos. A ver qué tal sale.


	2. Voluntarios

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya no es mío T_T. Es de Kurumada TT_TT

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>

_Voluntarios._

* * *

><p>Aledaña al Templo de Aries, una vieja casucha era iluminada bajo los rayos de la luna llena.<p>

Dentro, seis hombres se hallaban sentados alrededor de una mesa. Todos miraban muy concentrados sus naipes, casi sin respirar. Tanto era su ensimismamiento, que se podía escuchar claramente el chirriar de las patas de un grillo, oculto tras la estufa que hacía años el dueño de la casa no movía para limpiar. De pronto, el bicho interrumpió su serenata por unos minutos, tras los cuales volvió a retomarla, intentando darle alguna vida a esa cocina iluminada por la mortecina luz de una lámpara de petróleo.

—Jaque Mate —dijo de pronto uno de ellos, el más alto de los seis, extendiendo sus naipes en abanico sobre la mesa.

—¡Aggh! —Exclamaron los demás con frustración, unos mesándose los cabellos, otros mirando al techo pidiéndole a Dios paciencia.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que esto no es ajedrez, Aldebarán? ¡Esto es Póker! ¡PÓKER! —Bufó un joven vestido con una reluciente armadura dorada, apoyando la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla con brusquedad y arrojando sus cartas sobre la mesa, con aire de fastidio.

—Pues disculpa —recalcó la palabra "disculpa" con sarcasmo —que desconozca las reglas de tus juegos vulgares. Lamentablemente yo no frecuento las cantinas en mis ratos libres y por lo tanto no puedo practicarlos.

El aludido entrecerró los ojos, mirando al grandulón amenazante.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —Contraatacó—. Te he explicado las reglas un millón de veces ya… se me ocurre que si no las entiendes no se debe a tu falta de práctica, sino a tu estupidez.

Aldebarán se levantó haciendo un gran estrepito, tirando la silla hacía atrás y mirando sumamente ofendido a su provocador. Este siguió sentado en su sitio, cruzó una pierna y le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona, incitándole sin palabras a que le lanzara un golpe.

—¡Basta los dos! ¿Es que se la van a pasar de pleito toda la noche? —Intervino un jovencito de aspecto frágil y femenino.

Los combatientes chistaron. Aldebarán volvió a tomar asiento, taciturno, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y el mentón en la barbilla. Milo, el fastidioso (pues de él se trataba), volteó hacia otro lado para no verle la cara.

—¡Qué aburrido! —Se quejó Milo, pasado un rato.

—¿Y por qué no te largas? Mu me dejó el encargo a mí, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí. Es más… —Aldebarán posó la mirada en Seiya, Shun y Hyoga, a quienes tenía justo enfrente —se supone que ustedes deberían estar haciendo guardia—. Miró a Milo y luego a Aioria, que estaban sentados a su izquierda—. Y ustedes deberían estar en sus respectivas casas, allá arriba, ¿qué no?

—Eh, bueno… nosotros… —comenzaron a replicar los chicos de bronce, pero fueron interrumpidos por Aioria.

—¡Calma tus ánimos, Alde, viejo amigo! Sólo venimos a hacerte compañía, no queríamos dejarte solo con tamaña responsabilidad.

—¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Vinieron de chismosos, qué! —Refutó Aldebarán—. Soy completamente capaz de cuidar de un niño de ocho años. Además tengo a Shiryu ayudándome.

Los demás no supieron qué responder a eso. La verdad es que habían acudido ahí movidos por la curiosidad de saber qué había pasado con Kiki, a quién Shiryu encontró inconsciente y desnudo tirado al borde de un acantilado… bueno, en realidad le había caído justo encima envuelto en una oleada de agua helada, mientras él hacía su rondín.

Los chicos de bronce justificaban su presencia alegando que el niño era su amigo, pero Milo y Aioria no. Ellos se presentaron así, sin más, cargando con el paquete de cartas. No tenían nada más qué hacer, se morían de aburrimiento. Hacía varios meses que no podían abandonar el Santuario por órdenes del Antiguo Maestro, que a falta de Patriarca suplía las funciones de este desde Los Cinco Picos, en China.

Mu, Aldebarán y Shaka eran los únicos Caballeros Dorados, de los cinco restantes, que no se aburrían. Mu no tenía tiempo; estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo cumplir los mandatos de Dohko, administrando el Santuario, repartiendo misiones entre los subordinados, y atendiendo los caprichos de Atenea, quién se había instalado en sus habitaciones de la Cámara Patriarcal. Aldebarán, en cambio, se entretenía con las cosas más sencillas: podía pasar horas tirado en la hierba, viendo las nubes pasar; o se abstraía contemplando las diferentes formas de los _souvenirs_ que tenía por pasatiempo coleccionar durante sus viajes al extranjero, entre las misiones que le encomendaban. Y Shaka… bueno, aunque al primer vistazo también pareciera que perdía el tiempo sentado sobre su flor de loto, siempre tenía algo trascendental que discutir con Buda sobre las verdades del universo.

Aioria más o menos soportaba la situación. Cuando Marín disponía de algún tiempo, corría con ella y se perdían juntos entre las ruinas abandonadas, para platicar. Pero Milo… Milo la estaba pasando fatal, tanta pasividad iba acabar volviéndolo loco. En otros tiempos, cuando no tenía nada más qué hacer solía pasarla con las chicas… pero entiéndase que no cualquiera, jamás buscaba amazonas o seducía muchachas de las regiones aledañas. Él las buscaba en pueblos donde no lo conocieran. Y es que Milo estaba muy consciente de que siendo Caballero Dorado debía ser el ejemplo a seguir, dejando siempre una imagen impecable ante la gente. Le gustaba que al ir caminando por las calles del Santuario los soldados y los Caballeros de rango inferior lo saludaran con respeto; o que cuando paseaba por las plazas de Rodorio los niños lo señalaran y gritaran con admiración: "¡Ahí va Milo, _El Escorpión_! ¡Cuando sea grande quiero ser como él!". Milo, orgulloso, alzaba más la barbilla y caminaba con la espalda recta, asegurándose de que pudieran apreciarlo en toda su magnificencia.

Los tres Caballeros Dorados estaban armando un alboroto en la entrada de la casa. Cuando Aldebarán intentó echar a Milo y a Aioria, estos se las ingeniaron para atascarse en la puerta ayudándose de la corpulencia de sus cuerpos, que sus armaduras contribuían a hacerlos todavía más voluminosos. El par se reía de los esfuerzos inútiles de su compañero, que los empujaba levemente para desatorarlos; sabían muy bien que Aldebarán no usaba métodos más drásticos contra ellos —como usar un Gran Cuerno, por ejemplo —porque tenía miedo de echar la casa abajo, pues los muros de esta estaban carcomidos y debilitados por el salitre, desde el nivel del suelo hasta poco más arriba de sus rodillas (las de Aldebarán, se entiende).

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Nunca lo creí de ti, Aldebarán; tienes brazos de señorita!

Aldebarán bufó molesto por el comentario. A todo esto, el trío de bronce se había sentado de nueva cuenta y ahora jugaba veintiuno con la baraja, muy quitado de la pena.

—¡Hey, ustedes! ¡Se me van saliendo ahorita, bola de gorrones! —Les gruñó el taurino.

—¿Y por dónde quieres que salgamos? Milo y Aioria ocupan la puerta —señaló Hyoga sin perturbarse ni quitar la vista de su juego.

—¡Pues por la ventana!

Milo y Aioria estallaron en carcajadas. Tales incoherencias no se oían de los labios de Aldebarán todos los días.

—¡AY, QUÉ ESCÁNDALO! ¡YA CÁLLENSE! —Vociferó una voz modorra desde uno de los cuartos.

De inmediato, todos la identificaron como la de Kiki. Los seis se dejaron ir al cuarto y al entrar encontraron a un soñoliento y malhumorado niño sentado en la cama y medio cubierto por unas mantas, restregándose los ojos. Shiryu, sentado frente a un escritorio, prendía una lámpara de aceite con dedos torpes, pues hasta hace unos minutos él también había estado dormido.

—¿Qué? ¿Sigue vivo? —Preguntó Milo con tono indiferente.

—Pues es obvio, ¿no? —Respondió Kiki mirándolo con enfado.

—A mí no me rezongues, tarado —espetó el escorpión, contrariado y molesto por el hecho de que ese mocoso no le mostrara pleitesía alguna—. Esta vez la hiciste buena, estás en un grave aprieto.

Kiki se volvió hacia Shiryu, esperando que le explicara a lo que se refería Milo, pero fue Aioria el que habló.

—El lugar al que te metiste está prohibido ¿Que no viste el letrero? Por lo visto todo te vale —dijo adoptando el tono de reprimenda que usaría un hermano mayor. Aldebarán rodó los ojos ¿A qué se debía tan repentina seriedad? —Espero que aprendas de tu temeridad —continuó Aioria—, tuviste suerte de haber salido con vida.

—No, pues quién sabe de que estés hablando, güey —respondió Kiki, usando el mismo tono irreverente que había utilizado con Milo.

Aioria, haciendo alarde de su poca paciencia, le dio un zape tan fuerte que lo proyectó de frente contra el colchón, haciendo que revotara. Kiki se incorporó pegando un chillido y llevándose las manos a la nuca adolorida. Milo sonreía con crueldad, regodeándose de que alguien le diera su merecido a ese majadero.

—¡Hey! ¡Heeey! —Gritó enfadado Aldebarán, sentándose a un lado del niño, rodeando su cuerpo protectoramente con ambos brazos y sobándole la nuca con una mano —¿Qué te pasa, Aioria, no ves que está convaleciente?

—¡Pues es que me saca de quicio! —Se defendió Aioria.

—Pues contrólate, ya estás grandecito, ¿no? —Aldebarán lo miraba reprobadoramente, haciendo que Aioria enrojeciera hasta las orejas—. Verás, Kiki —siguió Aldebarán, imprimiéndole a su voz un tono condescendiente, —desde que el Santuario es Santuario ese lugar al que te metiste está prohibido. El lago en su interior está consagrado a un dios insignificante del que nadie recuerda su nombre, por eso mismo se pone furioso si alguien allana sus aguas y no le rinde el culto que él exige. Como anteriormente había muchas víctimas, Atenea mandó construir ese templo y lo selló para evitar futuros incidentes.

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Kiki con entendimiento. Enseguida, esbozó una gran sonrisa y ensanchó el pecho, orgulloso —. Pues parece que yo salí bien librado, ¿no?

—Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Mu se abrió paso entre Seiya y Hyoga, estacionados frente a la puerta, y entró en la habitación. Se acercó a Shiryu y dejó sobre la mesa un pergamino enrollado. Sin voltear a ver a su alumno, le indicó con voz cansina:

—Kiki, será mejor que mires tu pecho.

Kiki se levantó el camisón para verse el pecho y descubrió que parte de su piel estaba traslucida y viscosa.

—¡AGH! ¿Qué es esto? —Profirió el chiquillo, horrorizado.

Todos soltaron una exclamación, a excepción de Mu, Shiryu y Aldebarán, que por ser quienes se habían ocupado del niño hasta el momento, eran los únicos enterados de lo que acontecía con su cuerpo.

—¡Eew, pero qué asco!

—¿Qué rayos es eso?

—¿Te duele?

—¡No lo toques, puede ser contagioso!

Tales eran los comentarios entre los cinco Caballeros restantes, acompañando sus palabras de las más diversas muecas y gestos que no hacían más que avivar la mortificación del niño, que a cada minuto su padecimiento le parecía a ojos vista mil veces peor de lo que era en realidad.

—¡Maestro, estoy seguro de que esta mañana no lo tenía! —Lo miró espantado y agregó con tono de ruego: —¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿Tiene cura, verdad?

Mu suspiró. No se sentía capaz de mirar al pequeño a la cara. Sus ojos se habían vuelto esquivos, buscando clavarse en cualquier parte de la habitación que no fuera su alumno.

—Kiki, ese dios te maldijo —dijo finalmente—, a lo mucho te quedan algunos días de vida.

—¿QUÉ?

Kiki miraba a Mu con ojos enormes, estupefacto ante la noticia.

—He pasado todo el día consultando los archivos de la biblioteca—. Mu desplegó el viejo pergamino que sostenía ante sí. Tenía unas cuantas líneas y estaban escritas en griego antiguo, de modo que más de uno se quedó en la ignorancia—. Este es el documento más detallado que encontré—, hizo una mueca, mezcla de resignación e impotencia—. Según esto, las personas que entraban en esa caverna y se sumergían en el afluente que yace en su centro, eran víctimas de una extraña enfermedad, presentando síntomas parecidos al tuyo al principio de la misma; luego, estos evolucionaban a una infección que se agravaba hasta abarcar todo el cuerpo, mermando las fuerzas del enfermo y haciéndolo postrarse en cama a causa de tremendas fiebres; y entonces…

—¡Un momento, Mu! —Interrumpió Seiya, señalando un punto del pergamino —¿Qué dice ahí? "…Los cuerpos de los enfermos empezaban a destilar un irrespirable tufo a putrefacción —empezó a traducir innecesariamente, provocando en todos los presentes un escalofrío —de modo que nadie podía acercárseles a menos que tuviese una gran fuerza de voluntad y… y… —Seiya titubeó antes de seguir —…y entonces, las más de las veces acompañado sólo de sus propios jadeos y gemidos de sufrimiento, el paciente… moría".

Al final, la voz del castaño se había vuelto un siseo casi inaudible, pero todos pudieron leer claramente la palabra "moría" de sus labios. Seiya, agachando su cabeza avergonzado por su imprudente entusiasmo al traducir lo que nadie le había pedido, tuvo la sensatez de ocultarse tras el cuerpo de Hyoga.

—¡Qué manera tan horrible de morir! —Concluyó de repente Aioria, mirando a Kiki con lástima.

Kiki reaccionó con pánico: se levantó de la cama y se abrazó de Mu con brusquedad, hundiendo la cara en su túnica, mientras lloraba estridentemente.

—¡No! ¡Aún soy muy joven! —Berreaba con toda la potencia de sus pulmones, moqueando la ropa de su maestro —¡No quiero morir! ¡BUUUU!

—Ten dignidad, Kiki —exhortó Mu, haciendo esfuerzos por no perder su propia templanza—. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora es ayudarte a morir tranquilo, con el mínimo de dolor posible.

—¡AAAAY, NOOOO! ¡MAESTRO, POR FAVOOOR!

—Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer, Mu —intervino Shiryu, con la voz quebrada.

—No, imposible. Si hubiera, Atenea no hubiese tenido la necesidad de sellar el Templo.

Shiryu sintió que le daban una patada en el estomago. La verdad es que se sentía culpable por lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

En la mañana, una aprendiz de amazona le había dado el chivatazo de que había visto a un grupo de compañeros dirigirse hacia las ruinas prohibidas. Shiryu decidió supervisar la zona y de inmediato dio con los infractores: varios de los chicos que había atisbado en el Coliseo el día anterior, animando la pelea clandestina entre Kiki y el tal Demóstenes. Como la vez pasada, estos echaron a correr en cuanto lo vieron, dispersándose por todas partes. Shiryu logró echarle el guante a uno y de inmediato este le había confesado con lujo de detalles el motivo que los había llevado ahí. Shiryu, alarmado, corrió hacía el acantilado que le había señalado el aprendiz, buscando a los transgresores, y minutos después, Kiki le caía encima, desmallado.

Si tan sólo no lo hubiera menospreciado el día anterior, muy seguramente Kiki no hubiese sentido la necesidad de medirse las chanclas nuevamente con las de Demóstenes, y se habrían ahorrado todo ese problema. Shiryu se volvió desesperado buscando con la mirada la ayuda de los demás. Pero sus compañeros se limitaron a observar a Kiki con gesto solemne y triste, como si este ya fuera cadáver. Shun incluso ya derramaba lágrimas de pesar, llorando en silencio en su rincón a oscuras.

—Posiblemente haya una solución —dijo una voz suave y serena, inédita en la conversación hasta entonces.

Todos voltearon hacia la ventana; la silueta de Shaka, vestido con su armadura, se perfilaba por ella. Aunque la luz no era muy buena, se podía adivinar que tenía los brazos apoyados en el alfeizar, en la típica pose confortable que adopta alguien que carece de problemas.

—Puedes acudir con _aquellas_ personas —sugirió tranquilamente el rubio ¿mirando? a Shiryu—. Después de todo, las maldiciones son algunas de las artes que deberían dominar. Mu…—Shaka hizo un movimiento: dirigía su rostro al de su compañero —¿Por qué no le cuentas? ¿No es tu gente quien conoce a esas personas mejor que nadie?

De la garganta de Mu surgió algo parecido a un gemido. Nadie lo notó, pero sus labios temblaban y se había puesto pálido. Mentalmente maldecía a Shaka por soltar tamaña negligencia. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan metiche?

—¿De qué está hablando Shaka, Mu? —Interrogó Shiryu. A esas alturas todos miraban al lemuriano, presionándolo sin vocalizar para que completara la información.

—De hechiceros —respondió enigmáticamente, en voz baja—. Pero créanmelo: acudir con ellos es pésima idea; son personas terribles con las que nadie debería hacer tratos. Olvídenlos.

Kiki berró más fuerte si cabe.

—¡No importa que tan terribles sean si pueden ofrecer una esperanza! —Replicó Shiryu con vehemencia —¿Acaso piensas dejar morir a Kiki sin hacer nada? ¿Tan poco te importa?

Mu miró a sus compañeros, detuvo su vista en Kiki (que seguía colgado de él llorándole en la panza) y finalmente posó sus ojos en Shiryu.

—Claro que me importa.

—¿Y entonces?

—Es que... —Mu titubeó a causa de los nervios; tenía la frente bañada de sudor. Aún así, se obligó a seguir hablando, aunque esto le suponía un gran esfuerzo—. E-está bien. Sepan que la gente que se dedica a la magia nace con un don especial, que les permite comprender el cosmos de una manera mucho más fácil de la que hemos tenido nosotros, los Caballeros. Por ello, los conocimientos que acumulan a lo largo de su vida son casi infinitos.

—Pero —continuó Mu —su saber no es algo que compartan tan fácilmente. Cada bruja o hechicero lo guarda como a un tesoro. Lo consideran tan valioso que siempre están ávidos de más, parecen pozos sin fondo. He escuchado, incluso, que viven peleando constantemente entre ellos, pues tienen la firme certeza de que el conocimiento de su enemigo pasará a ser parte de su ser si consiguen derrotarlo y matarle.

Mu miró a cada uno de sus compañeros, deteniendo la mirada por más tiempo en Shaka y luego en Shiryu. Y finalmente agregó a manera de conclusión:

—¿Y bien? ¿Aún creen que una persona así va a acceder a cooperar tan fácil?

—Bueno, pues considero que tu relato no tiene nada de temible —alegó Aioria—. Además nosotros no somos brujos, dudo mucho que quieran despedazarnos para ver qué obtienen.

Milo rió.

—Sí, tienes razón —le dijo a Aioria —. Las brujas esas deben de tener un precio además. De algún lado deben de sacar dinero para sus pócimas y sus menjunjes, ¿qué no? A ver —y Milo volteó con Mu —¿Cómo cuánto crees que cobren?

—¡Lo que cobren! —Se volvió a meter Aioria—. Podemos pagarlo. A lo que yo sé el Santuario está forrado de billetes. Y, Mu, tu administras aquí, ¿no? No debería haber problema si desvías alguno que otro fondo por ahí y se los das a Shiryu para que vaya a curar a tu discípulo. Aquí nadie dirá nada, ¿verdad, muchachos? —Les guiñó un ojo con complicidad—. Es por una buena causa.

Mu suspiró y negó con la cabeza lentamente, mirando a sus compañeros.

—Parece que ustedes no oyeron nada de lo que les dije. A _ellos_ no les interesa el dinero —replicó con tono de fastidio.

—¿Entonces qué? Todos tienen un precio —contraatacó Milo —¿Dijiste que les gustaba estudiar? —Mu abrió la boca para responder, pero Milo no lo dejó—. En ese caso yo tengo muchos libros que ya no quiero. De Guillaume Apollinare… —los iba contando con los dedos —De Sade… El mentado Decamerón, cuyo autor no recuerdo…

—Yo tengo "El principito"—agregó rápidamente Aioria con entusiasmo.

—Yo tengo algunos manuales de construcción y de mecánica ¿Servirán?

—¿Tú también, Aldebarán? —Se admiró Mu, mirando ojiplático a su amigo. El tono de regañina que le dio a su voz disuadió a los demás de ofrecer más donaciones. Mu se sobó las sienes—. Miren, mejor olvídense de eso; será mejor que…

—No, olvídalo tú, Mu; no voy a dejar que Kiki muera —refutó Shiryu y se levantó de su asiento —. Iré con esos tipos y les pediré ayuda. Estoy seguro de que puedo pagar su precio, sino con dinero o libros, con trabajo o a ver qué—. Posó su mano en el hombro de Kiki—. Andando, Kiki.

—G-gracias, Shiryu —sollozó este separándose de Mu. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto que había llorado.

—¡Yo también voy! —Dijo Shun al fondo del cuarto, dando un paso al frente.

Seiya asomó la cara desde la espalda de Hyoga.

—Cuenten conmigo también. Si esas brujas cobran mucho, es mejor si vamos más. El trabajo será mucho menos pesado.

Hyoga sonrió con suficiencia y se llevó las manos a las caderas. Era su forma de decir que él también se apuntaba.

—Muchachos…

Kiki tragó saliva con dificultad. Buscaba palabras para agradecer tamaña muestra de generosidad entre sus amigos, pero estaba tan conmovido que estas se agolpaban en su garganta y ninguna alcanzaba la superficie.

—¿Qué te parece, Mu? —Shaka sonreía, cambiando su peso al otro pie—. Te han dejado sin opciones, ya no puedes replicar. Sólo diles dónde localizar a esos hechiceros.

Mu apretó los labios. Tanta temeridad junta, a pesar de sus advertencias, le molestaba; pero no podía negar que la entrega incondicional de esos muchachos siempre acababa emocionándole.

—Está bien —su voz era áspera—. Los enviaré con aquellas hermanas. Creo que son las más confiables.

—¿Los teletransportarás? —Preguntó Aioria —¡Espera, deja que se lleven los libros!

—Está bien, pero apúrense.

Aioria, Milo… y Aldebarán corrieron a sus casas a velocidad luz y volvieron con los libros. En total habían logrado llenar cinco cajas manzaneras. Las dos que cargaba Aioria estaban a rebozar, amenazando con desbordarse en cualquier instante. Aldebarán le lanzó un vistazo, muerto de curiosidad por ver qué tanto había echado.

—¿Batman? —Preguntó incrédulo, alzando las cejas.

—Death Mask ya no las ocupa ahí donde fue a parar.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


	3. Hermanas

**Disclaimer**: "_Saint Seiya es de mi propiedad y Kurumada es mi fan"._ ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! Ya quisiera que dijera eso el disclaimer, pero no, todo es al revés: Kurumada es el dueño y a mí ni me conoce (-snif- ¡Qué triste!). Y por demás decir que yo no gano un mísero centavo haciendo esto.

Y sin más babosadas que agregar por el momento, les dejo el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong>

_Hermanas._

* * *

><p>La joven contempló la mancha oscura y viscosa sobre el suelo sin intentar reprimir ni un ápice los temblores que la visión le provocaba. Toda la tarde había estado evitando bajar a ese lugar sabiendo de antemano lo que encontraría, a pesar de que <em>ella <em>le había ordenado limpiar. ¡Y sólo los dioses sabían cuánto le temía como para desobedecerla en nada! Pero el simple hecho de bajar al sótano y contemplar lo que sin duda le sucedería a sí misma tarde o temprano, superaba con creces cualquier temor que _ella_ le pudiera infundir. Todos los días, desde aquel momento fatídico en que la ambición de esa mujer había roto con el equilibrio de su tranquila coexistencia, se había descubierto a sí misma rezándoles a todas esas deidades —en cuya omnipotencia había dejado de creer desde hace mucho tiempo— rogando porque le concedieran la locura para, llegado el momento, no enterarse de nada.

¿Pero acaso había sido escuchada? No. Los dioses parecían ignorarla como otrora ella hiciera con ellos… Eran seres vengativos e infantiles que se ofendían ante la indiferencia de los humanos, quienes poseían el mal hábito de darles la espalda continuamente, sintiéndose autosuficientes.

El humano… el hijo prodigo que se niega a aceptar la superioridad de su progenitor y que luego plañe la ocurrencia de abandonar la seguridad de sus raíces por la estúpida vanidad de demostrar su caducidad.

Al final de cuentas eso era ella: un simple humano. Por más conocimientos que alegara tener sobre el Cosmos, por más claras que fuesen sus nociones para desmadejar los misterios de los mapas celestiales, era un ser de carne y hueso que tarde o temprano abonaría la tierra con sus restos, como dictaba la ley irrefutable de la Gran Voluntad. No era un dios, no era uno de esos seres que podían disponer de los Principios de la Existencia a placer, de los que podían modelar mundos a capricho siguiendo los planos de sus mentes. Lo sabía. Siempre lo tuvo claro ¿Entonces por qué se había dejado seducir por las ideas absurdas de esas dos? _"Los dioses son extensiones de la Gran Voluntad". "Los dioses y los humanos comparten el mismo origen". "Nosotras podríamos ser dioses…"_ ¡Palabras blasfemas! Ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que por el simple hecho de prestar sus oídos para escucharlas se había ganado el repudio eterno de cualquier divinidad. Ahogándose en sollozos, tuvo la certeza de que moriría en ese rincón apartado de la civilización sin que nadie guardara en su memoria la veracidad de su existencia; ni siquiera _ella, _que la olvidaría sin duda una vez alcanzara su meta.

La joven se hincó en el suelo y comenzó a restregarlo con el cepillo como si en eso se le fuera la vida, mezclando sus lágrimas con el jabón, cuya efervescencia se alzaba cada vez más hasta cubrir sus manos de una espuma carmesí. Y entonces, ante la visión borrosa de sus ojos empañados, se presentó con una nitidez de espanto la imagen que la acosaba desde hacia tiempo: aquella en que su sangre caía a raudales de la herida abierta en su cuello y chocaba contra ese mismo suelo de baldosas, con igual ímpetu que el agua que estilaba del cepillo al retirarlo de la cubeta.

La joven se impulsó hacia atrás y cayó sentada, manoseando su cuello en el mismo lugar que la homónima de su alucinación, cuya punzante hemorragia atenta contra su vida. Desesperada, gateó hasta que sus fuerzas, menguando a cada segundo, se lo permitieron; luego, se arrastró hacia los pies de su victimaria y logró enganchar sus dedos a la tela de su falda. Su tambaleante cabeza se alzó gracias a un esfuerzo sobrehumano y pudo clavar sus iris castaños en los grises de ella, que reflejaron con la frialdad de un espejo la gravedad de su situación. Se aterró. Comenzó a pedir piedad, pero de sus pálidos labios no brotó más que un hilillo de sangre. Volvió a intentar y esta vez obtuvo un siseo borbotéante de sus truncadas cuerdas vocales. Y entonces hizo lo de siempre, siguiendo fielmente el principio que había definido cada acto de su existencia: abandonarse a lo inevitable. Desasió la falda y se dejó caer cuan larga era sobre el suelo, esperando que la zanja abierta de su garganta vomitara hasta la última gota del vital liquido que corriera segundos antes en la intricada red que eran sus venas.

Y entonces llegó la paz.

La oscuridad era completa, envolvente y extrañamente cálida. De su angustia anterior no quedaban más que los rescoldos de un cuello resentido que se negaba a ignorar la razón de su deceso. Rió. Rió del pavor ridículo que le había inspirado la muerte hasta el momento y se abandonó sin más al _Todo_, a aquella esencia infinita que reclamaba su individualidad, su alma. Mientras se fundía con él se sintió dichosa, porque el _Todo_ no hacía discriminaciones: no importaba que en vida hayas sido cobarde o valiente, fracasado o exitoso, bueno o malo. El _Todo_ te aceptaba igual, porque formabas parte de su esencia, porque el repudiarte equivalía a arrancarse un miembro.

¡Ah, qué feliz era! Al fin sentía que valía lo mismo que sus hermanas.

—_¡Ingenua!_

El súbito insulto que pretendía irrumpir su tranquilidad no la amedrentó. Conocía la voz que intentaba hacer contacto con ella y le hizo frente.

—¿Eres tú, hermana? ¿Has muerto al mismo tiempo que yo y ahora encaramos juntas el más allá? —La joven guardó silencio esperando la respuesta de la otra. Estaba serena, cualquier comentario que viniera a continuación por muy negativo o sardónico que fuese no lograría sacarla de sus cabales como antes. No en ese lugar.

Pero, por supuesto, podía darse el lujo de ser valiente porque la respuesta de su hermana no se parecía ni un poquito a la que estaba esperando.

—_¡Mi pequeña, cobarde y desvalida hermana! ¡Cuánta pena me causas siempre al contemplarte! ¿Por qué te empeñas en evadir continuamente la realidad? No estás muerta, ese "más allá" en el que te refugias no es más que un envoltorio que te fabricaste con las cortinas de mi dosel, que te has echado encima mientras te sacudías ante tus premoniciones. _

—¿Qué?

La joven comenzó a temblar. Se oyó a sí misma proferir un gemido ronco cuando su mano, que ella creyó no poder definir hacia apenas unos segundos creyéndose espíritu, rozó la textura suave de una tela. Sin poder hacer frente a la cruda realidad, se ciñó el trapo contra el cuerpo y rompió a llorar desesperadamente. En su mente rogaba que la sucia cortina se volviera inmediatamente su mortaja.

—_¡Cesa ya tus lamentos! ¿Hasta cuándo te cansarás de ser tan patética?_ —La joven interrumpió sus lloros a duras penas cuando la voz de su hermana atacó su mente—. _Así como me causas pena, me provocas aversión. Hay quién dice que en este mundo no obtienes más lo que te mereces y, a juzgar por la manera en que te comportas ahora, sólo puedo darle el crédito de la verdad a tan sabio refrán._

La indignación la hizo incorporarse y despojarse de su revestimiento para contemplar con fiereza el lecho, donde yacía el fardo inútil en que había quedado reducida su hermana: las piernas habían desaparecido, los brazos habían sido amputados, los ojos botados de sus cuencas y la lengua arrancada. Todo había sido sustituido por gasas y vendas que continuamente tenía que cambiar para impedir que las heridas se infectaran antes de que _ella_ pudiera completar el rito, pues este exigía la pureza de la carne. Diario a diario tenía que bajar a ese sótano inmundo a asear, a alimentar y a tocar a ese despojo, que ya no podía hacer nada por sí mismo, a pesar de la repulsión que le causaba. ¡Su hermana le debía todo, no tenía ningún derecho de juzgarla; si no fuera por ella ahora estaría pasando su agonía hirviendo de gusanos aún en vida!

—¡No me digas eso! —le reclamó, los fluidos resultantes de su pena destilando de sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz—. He sido buena con ustedes, las he obedecido en todo lo que me han dicho ¡No me merezco este sufrimiento! ¡No merezco el fin me augura _ella_! —Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, las manos cerradas en puños apretadas contra su pecho —¡No! ¡No!

Su hermana la escuchó sollozar un rato, antes de alegar:

—_¡Calla de una vez, me enervas!_ —Su _voz_ retumbó en su cerebro con más fuerza que nunca, haciéndola tambalearse. Sintió que el labio le temblaba a causa del pavor. ¡Cuánta fuerza le quedaba a su hermana todavía a pesar de su condición! Desde que _ella_ le seccionara el habla, la única manera que tenían para comunicarse era mediante la corriente del cosmos, que fluía entre ambas sin obstrucciones gracias al vínculo de la sangre—. _Cuelga de vuelta esa cortina en sus argollas; pueda que a ti no te interese perder tu dignidad a cada segundo, pero a mí sí._

Todavía sacudiéndose a causa de los sollozos, la joven obedeció a su hermana y llevó a fin la tarea con dedos torpes y movimientos más bien frenéticos, airados. Sus ojos castaños parecían arder como carbones encendidos mientras observaban a ese inútil despojo que aún se atrevía a darle órdenes.

—_Ya veo que me odias. Eres una tonta, debieras dirigir tu rencor hacia fines más provechosos, como por ejemplo, enfrentarte a _ella_… ¡O mejor aún!: Debieras aprovechar esa energía que despliegas al manejar la cortina y las argollas para escapar de este lugar —_su tono destilaba acritud_—. Pero no lo harás, eres demasiado cobarde para pensarlo siquiera. Según tú no tengo derecho a juzgarte porque has sido buena conmigo. ¡Hipócrita! —escupió—. La verdad es que has sido su cómplice en mi paulatino desmembramiento. ¿No es verdad que albergas en tu corazón la oscura esperanza de que _ella_ se apiade de ti llegado el momento, al recordar que siempre le has sido servil, que nunca le has negado nada?_

Sus manos quedaron estáticas en el aire, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. ¿Pero cómo supo qué…? Bueno, reflexionando un poco no era algo que debiera sorprenderle; últimamente las habilidades extrasensitivas de su hermana habían aumentado conforme _ella_ la despedazaba. Eso no le gustaba. Aparte de sentirse continuamente acechada por los ojos de _ella_, que su hermana se dedicara a matar el tiempo sondeando su mente, no hacía más que crisparle los nervios y aumentar su sensación de inestabilidad.

—¡Átropos, no! Yo…

—_No gastes saliva en excusas; fingir conmigo es inútil, te conozco demasiado bien. ¡Ah! ¿Lloras de nuevo? ¿A quién dedicas tus lágrimas, mi hermana? ¿Las viertes por mí? No. Son por ti._

—¿Y qué que sean por mí? —estalló —¿Quién llorará por mí si no lo hago yo? Ciertamente tú no ¡Nunca lo has hecho; a ti y a _ella_ jamás les ha interesado mi bienestar! ¿Qué tiene de malo que vea por mis propios intereses? ¿No es por eso que me estás riñendo? ¡Entonces no te quejes, en parte sigo tus consejos: velo por mí misma con mis propios recursos! Si te parecen viles, lo siento. Es la única herramienta que me otorgaron los dioses, ¿con qué otra cosa podría sobrevivir conviviendo con monstruos como ustedes?

La joven cayó de rodillas ante el lecho de su hermana, llorando audiblemente y sepultando su rostro en sus huesudas falanges.

—_Acaso tengas razón… Te reproché el canalizar tu rencor en la persona equivocada, cuando yo hago otro tanto. Escucha, te diré algo que te conviene… que nos conviene a ambas. Será la manera de compensarte la deuda que adquirí contigo en estos días que has cuidado de mí._

La joven gimoteó, sus hombros se sacudían a causa de los violentos sollozos. Pero no se perdía ni una sola silaba de lo que le decía su hermana.

—_Lo he visto. Vienen unos hombres que buscan nuestra ayuda. Debes asegurarte de traerlos aquí de alguna u otra forma antes de que _ella_ se entere. Anda, date prisa. Esta es la oportunidad de cambiar nuestro destino. Tú obtendrás tu salvación y tu paz; yo: mi venganza y la redención ¡Que no crea esa bruja que soy como tú: alguien que se resigna y se rinde con facilidad! No dejaré inmune su crimen; si he de marcharme de este mundo será con mi alma manchada con su sangre._

La joven se estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—¿Pero… y si se entera de tu plan?

Su hermana explotó:

—_¡VE, INÚTIL! QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN TIENES UNA DEUDA CONMIGO. DA IGUAL QUE NO LA APOYES A VIVA VOZ, PERO EL NO IMPEDIR LO QUE HACE TE CONVIERTE EN DIGNO RECIPIENTE DE MI IRA Y MI ODIO. ¡ME LO DEBES, CLOTO!_

o.O.o

En el centro de un páramo con un terreno bastante irregular, se erguía el tronco muerto de un árbol. Sus ramas, oscuras y marchitas, se estiraban hacia el cielo cuajado de estrellas, extendidas de tal manera que parecían remedar los dedos crispados de la doncella del mito que, motivada por su horror, intentó desgarrar el velo de la noche para hacerle llegar su voz a Artemisa, suplicándole su ayuda ante el acoso incesante de un incendiario Apolo. Los nudos en la corteza semejan de manera sorprendente los rasgos de la mortificada ninfa, a quien el auxilio diligente de la diosa pareció sorprender en medio de su horror. Su expresión, concepto sin igual de congoja, parece estar grabada únicamente para dar testimonio por la eternidad de tan angustiante narración.

Justo enfrente de aquel esperpento hizo aparecer Mu a nuestros desventurados protagonistas, sacándoles un susto de muerte en cuanto arribaron al lugar. El tétrico ambiente que impregnaba el sitio no ayudó a calmar su primera impresión, antes bien avivó el desasosiego del que fueron presas.

—Al mal paso, darle prisa —sentenció sabiamente Shiryu, viendo lo nerviosos que se habían puesto sus compañeros.

Como Mu no supo decirles la ubicación exacta de aquellas hermanas, habían convenido antes de arribar ahí en que las buscarían rastreando sus cosmos. Pero llevar el dicho a la práctica les resultó imposible. Había una energía muy densa que les bloqueaba la capacidad de buscar cosmos de manera individual. Una corriente helada, que nada tenía que ver con la humedad del ambiente, les atravesaba el cuerpo de manera incesante, como si de agujas se tratasen, cuyos ojales tiraban de un hilo que no terminaba nunca.

Con los dientes castañeándoles audiblemente, manteniéndose muy cerca unos de otros, los cinco jóvenes echaron a andar. No seguían ningún rumbo, pero cualquier destino era mejor que quedarse parados en medio de la nada y prestarse de diana para duendecillos y espectros, que parecían acecharlos con sus ojillos demoniacos desde las grietas que poblaban el suelo u ocultos entre las piedras y los matorrales achaparrados que imperaban el paisaje. Es verdad que ninguno de los cinco vio u oyó criaturas de ninguna especie, pero la acechanza estaba ahí, palpable, y la sensación de ser observados no se podía prestar a debates.

—¡AY! —exclamó de pronto Kiki al tropezarse con unas piedras e irse de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Kiki! ¿Estás bien?

Shiryu se apresuró a auxiliarlo, dejando las dos cajas que cargaba a un lado. Kiki se sentó, chistando de dolor, y sobándose la barbilla adolorida en la cual se había hecho un corte.

—No te toques, se te puede infectar —advirtió Shiryu al ver que las manos del niño estaban llenas de tierra. Shun dejó su caja en el suelo y, comedido, se apresuró a sacar de su bolso un pañuelo, que ofreció para la causa—. Ten, usa esto —dijo Shiryu amarrándole el pañuelo alrededor de la cabeza; daba la impresión de que en vez de intentar parar la sangre, estuviera intentando apaciguar un dolor de muelas. Seiya rió ante al aspecto ridículo que presentaba el pobre de Kiki. Y Hyoga, contagiado, estalló igual.

—¿Qué? —inquirió el niño.

—No, nada —aseguró Shun, quien reprimía a duras penas una risita.

—Andando —dijo Shiryu, que era el único que se mantenía serio, ignorante, como Kiki, de que el "remedio" improvisado resultaba cómico para sus amigos. Él creía que las risas eran a causa de los nervios del grupo (aunque algo había de eso, en realidad).

Retomaron la marcha, pero luego de un rato, Kiki volvía a tropezar. Nuevamente Shiryu lo levantó.

—Kiki, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó preocupado. Kiki no era un niño torpe o con problemas motrices, que él supiera.

—¡Es culpa de esa maldita niebla! ¡No puedo ver dónde piso!

Los mayores intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. No había ninguna niebla, el ambiente era tétrico, pero el paisaje estaba despejado. Shiryu tragó saliva, angustiado ¿Acaso la maldición ganaba terreno a paso veloz? Debían apresurarse entonces. Dejándose llevar por un repentino impulso, Shiryu pasó sus brazos por la espalda y las piernas de Kiki e intentó levantarlo para llevarlo en ellos; pero en cuanto el chiquillo sintió que perdía el suelo, empezó a patalear para que lo soltara.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Qué te pasa? —reclamaba perturbado.

—Intento cargarte; estás convaleciente.

Kiki enrojeció de vergüenza y aumentó el ímpetu de sus forcejeos hasta el punto en que se volvieron tan bruscos que Shiryu tuvo que apartarse para evitar una patada en el estómago.

—¡Estate quieto, intento ayudarte!

—¡Puedo caminar; estoy enfermo, no invalido!

—Kiki, no seas…

—¡Seiya, dile algo! Shiryu es un exagerado, sólo molesta.

Shiryu miró ceñudo a Kiki, aparentemente ofendido, mientras este miraba a Seiya exigiendo su inmediata intervención. Seiya se rascó la coronilla y miró hacia el cielo, simulando demencia; no quería contrariar a su mejor amigo, pero tampoco le apetecía ganarse el rencor de Kiki.

—Déjame llevarte —siguió rogando Shiryu al tiempo que volvía a la carga.

—¡No! —soltó Kiki, echando a correr con tanta prisa que sus pies terminaron por activar el movimiento de los guijarros que tenían debajo. Por lógica, Kiki terminó besando el suelo y luego empezó a rodar colina abajo… de la misma manera que Shiryu, quien por intentar impedir el accidente cayó en la misma trampa de aquel terreno traicionero.

—¡Hey, no se adelanten, se supone que vamos juntos! —se burló a gritos Seiya, riéndose con ganas y palmeándose un muslo. Ver a Shiryu despeñarse por semejante ridiculez no era un espectáculo que se apreciara todos los días.

Hyoga no tardó en hacerle coro al castaño a pesar de las amonestaciones de Shun, que esta vez no encontró divertido el percance de sus amigos. «¡Se pueden lastimar!» Señalaba con tono serio mientras cruzaban el terreno a paso de tortuga y con precaución, siguiendo aquella máxima que rezaba que "un Caballero no cae ante el mismo truco dos veces" ¿Quién iba a adivinar que aquellos aullidos jocosos, que el eco repetía con tanto entusiasmo, salían de las mismas bocas cuyos dientes chocaban entre sí unos minutos antes?

Los cuerpos de Shiryu y Kiki al fin aterrizaron en tierra firme con un golpe fofo. Se quedaron boca abajo, inertes, mientras una nube de polvo se asentaba en sus cabellos.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja…!

—¡Seiya, cállate, tal vez estén heridos!

—¡Nah, no les pasa nada, hombre, no hagas drama por tan poca cosa!

—¡Hey, miren! —Gritó Hyoga, recuperando su semblante circunspecto abruptamente. Su índice señalaba una silueta que se acercaba rápidamente a sus amigos.

Arrojaron las cajas estorbosas al suelo y salvaron el terreno que los separaba de sus camaradas derrapando sobre los guijarros, a tiempo de interponerse entre ellos y la silueta sospechosa. Sus actitudes hostiles lograron detener su avance y hacerla retroceder unos pasos, pero no se alejó del todo.

El grupo de jóvenes y el extraño se estudiaron por unos instantes. Este último era de talla pequeña, se abrazaba a sí mismo y los observaba de perfil en una pose que sugería que podía acercárseles en cualquier instante lo mismo que salir corriendo en dirección contraria. Mirando sus botas ajadas, Hyoga se dio cuenta que sobresalían de una falda amplia y larga que hacía juego con ellas de tan vieja y remendada. El torso y la cabeza eran mantenidos en penumbras por un chal pasado de moda, no así un par de alfileres que relumbraban ahí donde debían estar los ojos.

—¡La bruja! —soltó Hyoga con un inconsciente tono receloso y grosero, fruto de las incontables supersticiones que había oído a lo largo de su vida en su natal Rusia a propósito de esas mujeres.

A pesar de que no lo hacía adrede, se ganó un codazo en las costillas de parte de Shun.

—¡Hyoga!

—¡AU! ¡Eso a qué viene!

—Discúlpelo, señorita, ya nació bruto, no es su intención ofender —repuso Shun, a quién Hyoga miraba resentido mientras se sobaba los flancos. Sin embargo, a pesar de su disculpa, la mujer salió corriendo —¡Oh, no! ¡Espere, no se asuste, venimos en paz!

—Genial, hazla sentir un extraterrestre.

El insulto del ruso no llegó a oídos del nipón, que corría tras la zaga de la bruja intentando darle alcance.

—¡Hyoga, ayúdame con esos dos o la perderemos! —indicaba a gritos Seiya mientras él recogía a toda prisa los libros que pensaban usar de monedas. Sin embargo, no hizo falta que los sacudiera para despertarlos, Kiki y Shiryu ya volvían en sí mientras Seiya gritaba. Entre todos terminaron de ayudar a Seiya con los libros y corrieron en pos de Shun y la mujer lo más rápido que sus paquetes se los permitían.

Sin embargo, a causa de ese pequeño retraso, le perdieron la vista al par y pronto el reducido grupo se encontró de nuevo perdido a causa de un banco de niebla que les reducía al mínimo su alcance visual. Redujeron la rapidez de su carrera para evitar perderse de vista entre ellos mientras apretaban de nuevo el círculo.

—¿De dónde ha salido esta niebla? Hace un momento todo el terreno estaba despejado —observó Hyoga.

—¿"Hace un momento"? ¿De qué hablas? —rebatió Kiki—. Esta niebla nos ha estado rodeando desde el principio; ya te dije que es por culpa de ella que me he estado tropezando.

Hyoga frunció el ceño ante el alegato impertinente del aprendiz.

—No digas tonterías, ¿ahora resulta que soy ciego? No intentes justificar tu torpeza con fenómenos de ultratumba.

Kiki no replicó nada, miraba la niebla con ojos atentos y actitud grave. Seiya y Shiryu, dos pasos más atrás, habían detenido su avance y se mantenían tensos y expectantes, mirando los jirones blancuzcos que navegaban perezosamente en el aire, desmenuzándose al contacto con sus cuerpos para volver a unirse y seguir hacia adelante.

—Muchachos… —Hyoga intentaba que su voz sonara serena, pero los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban ante ese suceso sin explicación aparente, traicionando su intención—, esta niebla…

—…no es normal —acabó Shiryu por él, su voz vuelta un susurro.

Siguieron avanzando. Sus pies arrancaban un tufo irrespirable a humedad conforme tocaban el suelo. Extraño suelo aquel, al pisar se sentía mullido, como una alfombra...

Y entonces, al disiparse un poco la niebla, se dieron cuenta de que así era. El suelo era una alfombra, o más bien estaba cubierto de ellas. Cientos de moquetas de diseños complicados y colores desvaídos tapizaban el suelo, pudriéndose entre las piedras. Entre los pliegues mugrosos, ratas, polillas, escarabajos, cien pies y demás bichos anidaban y comían contribuyendo al proceso de putrefacción.

—¡Dioses! —exclamó Seiya, reprimiendo arcadas de asco—. ¿A qué infierno nos ha mandado Mu?

—¡Shun!

Ese era Hyoga. Seiya siguió el camino que señalaba su mirada y logró entrever la delgada silueta del inconfundible Andrómeda perfilándose entre los jirones de niebla.

No perdieron el tiempo en darle alcance. Shun apenas si les lanzó una mirada cuando se pusieron a su altura. Sin mediar palabra, les señaló con la barbilla las ruinas mohosas de lo que alguna vez fuera una iglesia gótica alzándose unos metros más allá. Podían verla sin problemas, pues la niebla desdeñaba invadir la fachada, como si una barrera invisible impidiera su avance a unos metros de tocarla. Antes bien, la bruma se portaba de manera aún más peculiar a partir de ese punto: dirigida por un hado inexplicable, como si siguiera el curso de acueductos invisibles, circulaba a ambos flancos de la construcción y trepaba por sus muros hasta la aguja de su torre más alta, donde se arremolinaba en forma de una inmensa e impenetrable nube. Mientras hacía su ascenso por las paredes, la niebla invasora parecía ser tragada en parte por los hocicos de las gárgolas, incondicionales y enigmáticos guardianes de piedra con rostros demoniacos carcomidos por el paso del tiempo y la intemperie. ¿A dónde dirigían el festín ingerido los desagües que constituían sus gargantas? «_Seguro alimentan el mismo infierno»_, se contestó Hyoga sintiendo los pelos de la nuca erizársele. La verdad es que no le apetecía quedarse en ese rincón abandonado por Dios ni un segundo más. «_Entre más pronto cerremos el trato con esa mujer mejor», _pensó. «_Sólo espero que en prenda por su servicio no exija nuestras almas»._

La mujer —_la bruja_, se corrigió Hyoga— a la que Shun había seguido los pasos, los observaba media escondida detrás de la puerta principal, una mole hecha de roble con grabados exquisitos, aunque rellenos de una pátina de inmundicia, a punto de vencer con su peso los goznes herrumbrosos que la mantenían en su sitio.

Sus compañeros mantenían un silencio reverente mientras contemplaban a la mujer. El chal ahora descansaba sobre sus hombros, dejando libre una cabeza de cabellos castaños, largos y enmarañados. En sus ojos titilaba la desconfianza, el temor y cierta malicia. «_Parece que nos estudiara»_, concluyó Hyoga, decidido a que no bajaría su guardia por ningún motivo. Sus amigos, en cambio, se debatían en atinar a qué fórmula usar para dirigirse ante tan extraña criatura hasta que Kiki notó, observando su frente amplia y despejada, el tatuaje familiar que caracterizaba a los de su raza supliendo las cejas.

—¡Oye! Tú eres una de mis compatriotas.

El niño se adelantó corriendo y se paró frente a la chica, que le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva sin apartarse ni un milímetro de la seguridad de su puerta.

—Mi nombre es Kiki —se presentó sin más, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Mi maestro nos envía con la esperanza de que puedas ayudarnos… ¡Bueno, ayudarme a mí! Verás, había un chico que se llamaba Demóstenes y el muy cabrón me tendió una trampa y ahora resulta que estoy maldito. ¿Cuánto cobras?

—¡Kiki, sé más cortés, así no se piden las cosas! —lo regañó Shiryu.

Aunque, siendo honestos, todos sentían un gran alivio ante la iniciativa de Kiki. Sus atormentados corazones ya experimentaban la placidez que deja una misión llevada a fin en términos favorables y con un mínimo de esfuerzo.

—Señorita —Shiryu avanzó unos pasos con la intención de resarcir cualquier ofensa que Kiki hubiese cometido con su intrepidez—, requerimos de su ayuda con urgencia. Si usted se prestara a hacernos ese favor le estaríamos muy agradecidos. Estamos dispuestos a pagar lo que sea.

La chica abrió la boca para responder. De pronto sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y, con el horror pintado en el rostro, se giró hacia el interior de la capilla y luego retrocedió, atropellando a Kiki en sus prisas por abandonar la entrada.

—¡Hermana! —musitó ella con un hilo de voz.

La chica se tambaleó e, incapaz de mantener el equilibrio, su cabeza se inclinó hacia la izquierda seguida del cuerpo entero. Todos soltaron una exclamación de horror al verla caer y Kiki, el único que no llevaba nada cargando, se lanzó con los brazos por enfrente para impedir que la mujer se partiera la crisma contra los escalones de la entrada. Sus dientes se apretaron al ver que no lo lograría; pero entonces, del interior oscuro de la capilla, surgió rápidamente una silueta que se le adelantó y atrapó el cuerpo lánguido antes de que tocara el suelo. Kiki, por el contrario, se dio de barriga contra el polvo por millonésima ocasión en ese día.

—¡H-hermana…! —escuchó a la voz débil de la chica identificar a su salvador.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Mu había mencionado que eran varias brujas, unas hermanas. El niño no perdió el tiempo en satisfacer su curiosidad y levantó la cabeza para ver cómo era la otra.

—Cloto —dijo esta con tono monocorde; su voz apenas si era un susurro—, ¿a qué estás jugando ahora? Recuerda que no es recomendable que te lastimes.

Con cuidado, usando una mano de dedos largos y de aspecto frágil, recogió un rebelde mechón de cabello y lo deslizó por detrás de la oreja de su hermana desvanecida. Esta lanzó un débil gemido y su cara, ya de por si pálida, adquirió un tono mortecino. Los muchachos la escucharon: aquel era el alarido ronco que despiden los moribundos delirando sobre su lecho.

No era para menos. El semblante de la rescatista distaba mucho de tener ese algo tranquilizador que poseen la mayoría de las mujeres. Era efímera, irreal, un fantasma a comparación de la mujer que sostenía en sus brazos. Su vestido blanco, su figura delgadísima carente de curvas, su piel tan pálida que resultaba casi translucida y su cabello, rubio y desvaído, cayendo sobre su espalda con la lasitud de un arroyuelo, no hacían más que acentuar en su imagen el aspecto sobrecogedor de una criatura indefinida y sin sustancia.

Lentamente, sin mirarlos siquiera, la joven levantó a su hermana del piso y se pasó uno de los brazos por los hombros para ayudarla a caminar. La arrastró dentro del edificio con desesperante parsimonia, igual que si fuese la dueña absoluta del tiempo, y los muchachos, que no osaron traspasar el umbral tras sus pasos, vieron a la oscuridad que reinaba el interior envolver sus siluetas de manera más bien negligente. La llamada Cloto fue depositada en una de las bancas, hechas de una madera imposible de identificar, que crujió quejumbrosa bajo su peso.

—Cloto, te veo más débil que nunca —el gesto suave y cariñoso de la mujer al acariciar la mejilla amarilla de su hermana hacía un marcado contraste con el tono impersonal que le imprimía a su voz. Irguiéndose ante ella, la contempló por unos instantes—. ¿Convendría que comparta contigo uno de mis remedios?

No esperó respuesta, se dio la vuelta y desapareció en el interior de la estancia, allá donde las tinieblas se hacían más espesas y ni la aguzada vista de los Caballeros las podían penetrar. Momentos después, caminando con el mismo paso calmoso, regresó con una copa de metal. Se hincó ante su hermana y con el borde de esta tocó sus labios. Apenas sintió la frialdad del cáliz, Cloto comenzó a manotear intentando repelerla, pero su hermana la ciñó de los cabellos para mantenerla en su sitio y la obligó a tragarse el brebaje. Inmediatamente, los miembros de la muchacha se agitaron en su afán por desasirse del agarre, mientras en su boca se alternaban jadeos, arcadas y toses.

La tortura llegó a su fin y la nívea hechicera dejó en paz a su prisionera. Esta se llevó las manos a la boca, gimiente y clavó sus ojos, empañados en lágrimas, en los de su hermana. La miraba temerosa, incrédula y sorprendida, como si intentara con toda su capacidad descifrar las verdaderas intenciones detrás de su gesto supuestamente altruista.

—¿P- por qué? —le preguntó.

—Porque eres mi hermana —respondió la aludida sin emoción alguna—. ¿Debe haber otro motivo para que comparta mis cosas contigo?

La trigueña frunció aún más el ceño, confundida, pero no agregó nada más.

—¿Desconfías de mí? No deberías. He compartido mi cáliz contigo porque eres mi hermana, no hay otra razón oculta detrás de eso. Dime, ¿no te sientes ahora más fuerte?

—Sí —musitó la otra después de hacer una pausa, sin verla.

—Bien. Si eres inteligente aprovecharás el brebaje.

Sin más que agregar, la mujer se retiró, tomando el mismo camino por el que había desaparecido para ir por la copa.

Hyoga observaba la escena que protagonizaban esas mujeres recargado en el umbral. Sus compañeros descansaban sentados en la escalinata; al principio también habían mirado por unos minutos, pero terminaron por dar la espalda. Puesto que ninguno compartía sus impresiones, el rubio deducía que la actitud que habían tomado ellos se debía al mismo motivo que a él lo mantenía en vilo y en alerta, intentando obtener cualquier información que pudiera serles útil en posibles percances. A pesar de que las mujeres no hacían nada del otro mundo, había algo en el ambiente que las rodeaba, algo en la peculiaridad de sus aspectos y sus actitudes, que provocaba en su ser recelo y aversión. Cada célula de su cuerpo lo instaba por largarse de ese lugar, pero si se mantenía clavado en su sitio y callaba la voz de su intuición que pugnaba por hacerse audible, era por el compromiso que había hecho con Kiki: ayudarlo sin importar el qué. Él no sería el primero en desmoralizar a todos con malos augurios. Bien sabía que las batallas que se pelean con la certeza de que se perderán, en efecto, se pierden.

Vio a la tal Cloto ponerse de pie y avanzar hacia ellos arrastrando los pies. Apenas alcanzó la entrada, se recargó contra la puerta. ¿De verdad lo que le había dado aquella mujer era un remedio? Porque los resultados dejaban mucho que desear. Ella paseó la mirada sobre todos los presentes y dijo con desgana:

—Mi hermana dijo que vendrían. Los está esperando.

Volvió a entrar en la iglesia. Los muchachos la siguieron. Llegó el punto en que tuvieron que hacer fila india y avanzar de lado, puesto que entraron en un corredor que, de tan estrecho, impedía recorrerlo de cualquier otra manera: sus hombros se hubieran raspado contra las paredes. Las cajas con los libros acabaron en el suelo y fueron recorridas delante de cada uno con los pies.

El pasillo acababa en una puerta que daba a una habitación: oscura, desprovista de muebles y adornada con tapices desvaídos y mal colgados, telarañas y polvo. Cloto los guió hasta uno de sus extremos, donde pudieron ver una trampilla de madera en el suelo que ella levantó tirando de una bruñida aldaba de metal. Enseguida, la luz de una antorcha los iluminó y los chicos descubrieron que su fin era alumbrar los peldaños de unas escaleras de piedra, que descendían hacia las entrañas de aquel edificio, hacia la densa penumbra, rumbo a lo desconocido…

Cloto tomó la antorcha antes de abrir la marcha. Los muchachos la siguieron en silencio, lo único que retumbaba contra las paredes era el sonido de sus pisadas y el chispotorrear de la antorcha, de cuya flama rojiza se desprendía un hilillo de humo azabache que se fundía con la negrura que reinaba en el techo, cuya textura eran incapaces de adivinar. El descenso les tomó varios minutos, pero al fin pisaron el suelo del sótano. Cloto usó su antorcha para encender dos más dispuestas a cada lado de la entrada y sus ojos se llenaron con los detalles de la estancia.

Seiya, a quién le deleitaba ver las caras de asombro, sorpresa y alegría de los niños del orfanato, buscaba siempre formas nuevas de pasar tiempo con ellos. Detestaba leer, pero si ellos se lo pedían, se perdía en el mar de fantasías que inundaban los cuentos del rincón de lecturas. Era por las ilustraciones de los cuentos, que retrataban las lúgubres casas de las brujas con alegres pinceladas de acuarela, que aquel recinto le pareció tan familiar: del techo colgaban innumerables ramos de hierbas secas y jaulas con contenido desconocido (pues paños de colores parduzcos las cubrían); la pared izquierda estaba forrada de altas torres de libros y pergaminos, torcidas en precario equilibrio; la derecha, de más jaulas que mantenían prisioneras criaturas más grandes y estanterías llenas de frascos de todas las formas, tamaños y colores, con todo tipo de bichos flotando dentro; al centro una silla con el tapiz raido descansaba bajo una mesa rectangular manchada de oscuro, ligeramente desgastada por la acción perseverante de un cuchillo o un hacha. Y al fondo…

—_Bienvenidos, Caballeros de Atenea._

Todos respingaron. La voz no venía de un sitio en específico, taladraba directamente sus mentes.

—_Mi nombre es Átropos_ —continuó la voz—. _Disculpen que no salga a recibirlos como manda la ley del anfitrión, pero un terrible mal me mantiene postrada en mi lecho en contra de mi voluntad._

Dirigieron su vista al fondo del cuarto. Ahí había una cama con dosel. Las cortinas eran de grueso terciopelo y no dejaban vislumbrar a quien descansaba sobre la cama.

—_Si no es mucho inconveniente el preguntar, ¿cuál es el menester que les obligó a encaminar sus pasos por estos parajes desolados?_

_«Perfecto, directamente al grano»_, pensó Shiryu con alivio, previendo que el final de su misión (y, por tanto, el final de esa incertidumbre que los atosigaba a todos desde que pusieron los pies en ese maldito lugar) llegaba. Dio un paso al frente y tiró del brazo de Kiki para ponerlo delante de él.

—Señorita Átropos—comenzó a exponer—, este niño ha sido maldecido por un dios desconocido en el Santuario. Ahí nadie sabe cómo curarlo; pero Mu nos ha dicho que ustedes son expertas en esos temas y, recomendadas por él y guiados por su cosmos, fue cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí, con la intención de pedirles su ayuda—. Tras las espaldas del Caballero Dragón todos alzaron una ceja. Mu no había recomendado a esas mujeres exactamente y, de hecho, les manifestó su completo desacuerdo en pedir su ayuda antes de enviarlos a ese lugar; pero nadie contradijo a Shiryu, él era el listo y quien poseía las mejores dotes diplomáticas en el grupo. Muy seguramente sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Shiryu, previendo que las hechiceras requerían más detalles, le pidió a Kiki que les contara los pormenores de su escalofriante encuentro con el ente de la caverna. Al terminar el relato del niño, Átropos guardó meditabundo silencio antes de decir:

—_Muéstrale esa infección a Cloto, por favor._

Kiki se sacó la camisa ante la mirada de Cloto. La mancha voraz había crecido con sorprendente rapidez: Ya le abarcaba todo el pecho, parte del hombro derecho y el nacimiento del cuello. Kiki hizo una mueca de asco.

Sin perturbarse lo más mínimo ante la visión, La muchacha se acercó al lecho de su hermana, levantó la cortina lo suficiente para pasar dentro y, al parecer, compartió sus impresiones con ella.

—_Tienes suerte, muchacho; entre nuestros conocimientos se encuentra la cura._

Y por primera vez en ese día, los muchachos intercambiaron sonrisas de auténtica alegría.

—_La maldición que te aqueja es obra de un Oceánida_ —procedió a explicar la bruja—. _Un hijo engendrado en los anales de la historia por los titanes Océano y Tetis; un dios, por tanto, y como tal se le debe reverencia y culto. En la antigüedad, si se pretendía cruzar un río (de los cuales los Oceánidas tenían absoluta potestad) los humanos debían aguardar en la orilla y, sólo después de rendirle la pertinente pleitesía, ofreciendo himnos en su honor, y pidiendo permiso para sumergir los pies en sus aguas, es que podían hacerlo. _

—¡Ptj! —Kiki hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Pues ese dios era un histérico. ¿Cómo quería que le rindiera culto si yo no sabía nada de eso? Además eso ya no se usa ¿Quién en su sano juicio se para en la orilla de un río para pedir permiso de pasar? ¡Qué se modernice!

—_Tu actitud irreverente es la que te granjeó tu castigo_ —apuntó Átropos—. _No esperes que el dios de un manantial que surge de las entrañas de la tierra y que por único cielo tiene la bóveda de una caverna, esté al tanto de las últimas usanzas sociales. Es un ente que se quedó atrapado en una era y, como es poderoso, lo conveniente es ceñirse a sus protocolos si se pretenden usar sus posesiones. Muchacho, la única manera de impedir tu muerte es celebrando el arcaico ritual que ya te describí._

Kiki no cabía en sí de enojo. Pero por mucho que le disgustase la idea de hacerle la pelota a un dios chocho, no tenía de otra que seguir la sugerencia de la bruja.

—Pues ya qué —refunfuñó —¿Qué es exactamente lo que tengo qué hacer? ¿Hay un procedimiento a seguir en el ritual o algo así?

—_Sí, lo hay. Pero tienen que saber que dicha información no es gratuita._

—Sí, por supuesto, ya nos lo habían advertido —se apresuró a contestar Shiryu —¿De cuánto será la cuota?

—Nos han dicho que valoran el conocimiento. ¡Hemos traído muchos libros! —agregó con rapidez Seiya. En realidad no le apetecía lo más mínimo quedarse a trabajar, pues la imagen de la habitación había revivido nítidos recuerdos de sus narraciones, en donde las brujas daban siempre trabajos imposibles a quienes las enfrentaban o requerían de sus artes.

Una pequeña e inesperada risa reventó en sus mentes. Átropos celebró el comentario de Seiya como el adulto que encuentra divertida la ingenua ocurrencia de un niño.

—_Me temo, Caballero, que no hay nada en esas páginas que pueda estimular nuestra curiosidad. Los conocimientos sobre la función del Cosmos, de la naturaleza, que en ellas pretenden exponer sus autores forman parte de nuestro saber desde hace mucho tiempo. Tampoco nos interesa cualquier filosofía o modo de comportamiento entre los individuos que constituyen la sociedad; nosotras vivimos aisladas de ella y por eso no nos concierne ni nos afecta._

Seiya hizo una mueca que mezclaba pesadumbre y frustración. Si no querían los libros esas viejas, podían considerarse fritos… O al menos eso le advertía su sexto sentido en toda su potencia.

—_Nuestro precio_ —continuó la voz de Átropos —_es accesible a sus posibilidades, sin embargo. Como ya les señalé, yo no me puedo mover y dependo de las atenciones de mi abnegada hermana Cloto, que está al pendiente de mí las veinticuatro horas del día. Tenemos otra hermana, pero ella es un poco indiferente con nosotras y se la pasa abstraída en sus experimentos._ —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. _En resumidas cuentas, las tres estamos atadas de manos para salir de aquí. Nuestra reserva de ingredientes se va vaciando poco a poco y hay algunos que nos es preciso recuperar inmediatamente. Sucede que los dolores que me provoca mi mal van en aumento día a día y se han vuelto insoportables. Por favor, lo único que pido a cambio del remedio del niño es que ustedes los consigan por nosotras._

Seiya tenía alzadas las cejas.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Sí. ¿Aceptan el trato?

Hubo revuelo entre los hombres. Todos se miraron entre sí. Y es que nadie podía creer lo sencillo de los términos, ¿esas eran las terribles brujas a las que tanto temía Mu?

Sus ánimos se sosegaron un poco después de mucho interrogarse mutuamente con las miradas. Shiryu, nuevamente adoptando el liderazgo, aceptó por todos los términos de la hechicera Átropos.

—¿Cuáles son esos ingredientes que necesitan?

Átropos no les respondió directamente, pero Cloto, después de quedarse absorta y en silencio un rato, como si escuchara algo que ellos no podían, dio un respingo y miró con espanto el dosel. Sus ojos se mantenían abiertos a más no poder y sus labios se movieron sin articular sonidos, masticando algo entre dientes.

—_Mi hermana les proporcionará una lista de ellos a cada uno de ustedes y el procedimiento para encontrarlos y recolectarlos. Entenderán que conseguir lo que queremos requiere de cierto esfuerzo_ —los muchachos entendían. Y de hecho, que la misión implicara riesgos los tranquilizaba un poco; le daba algo así como una especie de normalidad a la situación.

Después de titubear un poco, Cloto comenzó a moverse por la habitación. La vieron extraer libros de sus torres y consultarlos sobre la mesa. A veces tomaba notas en hojas de pergamino, las enrollaba y las metía dentro de talegos de piel o sacos de manta amarillenta. Otras veces lo que acababa dentro de las bolsas eran páginas enteras de los compendios, que eran arrancadas sin consideración alguna.

—_La Luna está llena_ —decía Átropos mientras su hermana rasgaba con la punta entintada de una pluma de ganso un pergamino—. _Conviene que vuelvan aquí con esos ingredientes antes de que la _Luna Vieja_ domine el cielo, en su forma de guadaña. Esto es: antes de tres días. Pasado ese tiempo no sé si estaré… _—hizo una pausa, como buscando una frase conveniente —_lo suficientemente _vivaz_ para atenderles._

Los muchachos pegaron un respingo. El inesperado gruñido de un perro los puso en alerta. Cloto había abierto una de las jaulas y metía la mano para sacar al can de ella, pues este se había arrinconado en su fondo, eludiendo su agarre. En cuanto la mano de la muchacha estuvo cerca de su morro, el perro le lanzó una dentellada furiosa. Cloto lo abofeteó en respuesta. El perro lanzó un gañido lastimero y encogió el cuerpo, sometiéndose finalmente a las intenciones de la fémina, que lo arrastró fuera de la jaula por el cuero del lomo, le amarró una correa alrededor del cuello y puso esta en la mano de Shun, junto al costal que contenía varias hojas de un libro, a juzgar por su peso.

Shun le lanzó una mirada interrogante a la muchacha para que le explicara el porqué de su peculiar equipaje, pero ésta no se lo proporcionó, ocupada en entregar los otros paquetes a sus compañeros, mucho más pequeños, prácticos y menos vivos que el suyo.

—¿Pero a dónde tenemos que ir para conseguir estas cosas? —preguntaba Shiryu, amarrando su saquito de manta en torno a su cinturón.

—_No se preocupan por eso; Cloto solucionará de inmediato ese inconveniente._

Y sin más que agregar, empezaron a sentir que flotaban en contra de su voluntad y que una creciente presión se acumulaba en torno a sus cuerpos: signos inequívocos de un preludio a la tele transportación.

La habitación desapareció.

Shun apareció en medio de una carretera desierta. A ambos lados se perfilaba el espeso y sombrío muro que formaban los arboles de un bosque. El frescor característico que impera en esos lugares comenzó a hacer mella en sus miembros y él no pudo hacer más que frotarse los brazos con las manos para contrarrestar el frio. Fue entonces que reparó de nuevo en el perro, pues había tirado de la cuerda con su movimiento y este se le acercó, hasta recargar la cabeza en su muslo. Shun observó sus ojos pardos, que lo miraban a su vez con sumisión. Le acarició las orejas. Era difícil imaginárselo como lo vio hace unos momentos: intentando arrancar a mordiscos la mano de una chica.

—Así lo ha de tratar a diario —reflexionó en voz alta, justificándolo. Miró a su alrededor; salvo por el perro, estaba solo ¿A dónde habían ido a parar los demás?

Shun no se dejó amedrentar por la falta de sus compañeros. La verdad es que esperaba algo de embuste de parte de esas mujeres y que hayan omitido el detalle de que pensaban mandarlos por separado a buscar sus ingredientes entraba en el concepto que él tenía de _mentir_. Nuevamente le invadió esa sensación de tranquilidad que le había dado cuando Átropos informó que la misión no sería sencilla.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Sabia y practica la pregunta. Buscando una respuesta, alzó su vista al cielo, como si intentara mirar más allá de los arboles. Las puntas de los pinos arañaban el perfil de una mole gigantesca, en cuya cima brillaba la blancura de la nieve, refulgente gracias a los rayos de la Luna Llena.

—¡No puede ser! Será que…

Rápidamente, Shun volteó hacia los lados del camino, rogando por pruebas que le dieran la certeza de que su primera impresión estaba equivocada. Y es que el lugar en que lo ubicaba su mente le resultaba demasiado familiar y, a la vez, demasiado dantesco como para que fuera real. No, no podía ser, era inconcebible. Definitivamente _aquél _no podía ser uno de los sitios en que las brujas se internaban para recolectar sus ingredientes. Era una locura. Una brutalidad. Una irreverencia. Una completa falta de tacto y sensibilidad.

En esas estaba, cuando vio algo que lo hizo darse de cara con la cruda realidad que pretendía rechazar con tanta vehemencia.

Dos cosas le confirmaron sus sospechas: La primera era un sendero abriéndose paso entre la fauna, hasta perderse en la oscuridad de su espesura. Y la segunda, dispuesta a un lado del sendero, bien a la vista en la carretera, era un cartel en inglés que, traducido, rezaba:

"_Un momento, por favor. No recorras este lugar solo. Tu vida es un precioso regalo que te otorgaron tus padres. Por favor, piensa en ellos, en tus hermanos e hijos. No guardes tu ansiedad para ti solo. Por favor, busca ayuda"._

Shun sintió que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban. Sus pupilas se contrajeron, dándole más peso a la aversión de que era presa.

—¡Dios! —musitó tembloroso, un sudor frio recorriéndole la espalda—. ¡Esas mujeres me han enviado a Aokigahara!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Pues llegué a la parte por la que empecé a escribir este fic. Es curioso ver cómo de un recuerdo de lo más difuso uno hace sus historias: este fic nació de lo poco que recuerdo de un capitulo muy estúpido de "_Xena, la princesa guerrera"_, en donde Gabrielle, Xena y Joxer eran maldecidos por un Oceánida por bañar a un borrico sin su permiso en las aguas de su río. Era algo así, creo… Ya no estoy segura. Hace décadas que no veo _Xena _y ya no estoy segura de si Joxer y Xena aparecían también en ese capítulo o sólo era Gabrielle ;_; ( Y por cierto, ¿de verdad el dios del río lanzaba una maldición por culpa de un borrico o sólo me lo imaginé?).

¡´Uta! Mi memoria es mala.

¡Gracias por leer! ^.^


End file.
